The Company in the Modern Era
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: The members of Thorin Oakenshield and Company on social media. *Will add more chapters when requested*
1. Chapter 1

**Thorin Oakenshield uploads picture to Facebook –** Fili and Kili as dwarfling kissing a close friend of theirs

Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and 9 other friends like this

 **Fili:** That is embarrassing, I hope **Freya Knight** doesn't see this

 **Kili:** Agreed, she will ever die of embarrassment like us, not take any notice or put up a revenge picture

 **Bofur:** I don't know what your so embarrassed about lad, it was taken in a time where it was classed as innocent

 **Fili, Kili, Balin, Thorin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin and Gloin like this.**

 **Dwalin:** You're forgetting lads, Fili and Kili were never innocent, especially when it comes to being around Freya, who was just as if not worse than the pair put together

 **Fili:** We are on here too you know

 **Freya Knight and Kili liked this**

 **Kili:** Hey Fre how are you?

 **Freya Knight:** I'm normal Kee, planning revenge on Dwalin and our dear Thorin Oakenshield :P

 **Fili liked this**

 **Ori:** That's not good, look out for your weapons lads, you know how Freya has a habit of swapping them when no one is looking

 **Bilbo Baggins:** I know I am going to sound incredibly thick but who is Freya Knight?

 **Freya Knight:** Fili and Kili's childhood friend, third member of the mischievous trio and a general pain in the butt, nice to meet you Bilbo the burglar hobbit.

 **Dwalin:** She is either Fili or Kili's future wife, we haven't quite guessed yet

 **Thorin Oakenshield, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Gandalf, Bifur Bofur and Bombur liked this**

 **Freya Knight:** It's funny how I suddenly found my main target

 **Fili and Kili liked this**

 **Freya Knight uploaded a video of Dwalin dancing nude in the moon light**

 **Fili, Kili, Nori, Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, Bofur and 7 others liked this**

 **Dwalin:** Where did you get that?

 **Kili:** Come on Dwalin you don't think Fre would actually tell you did you?

 **Fili:** Cause he did, nice video Fre LMAO

 **Freya Knight:** Thank you :D

 **Gandalf:** You see Bilbo dwarves have a lighter happier side

 **Bilbo Baggins:** I have to admit it's surprising seeing this new side of Dwalin

 **Freya Knight, Kili, Fili and Thorin Oakenshield liked this**

 **Freya Knight:** Still gives me nightmares

 **Dwalin:** FREYA!

 **Balin:** Pay up lads Freya won, she got Dwalin to shout her name on a social media site

 **Dwalin:** WHAT

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** The Trio came up with an idea to get one of us to shout their name over a social media site, the rest of us bet wagers on who's name would be shouted

 **Freya Knight:** Pretty easy to do too

 **Fili, Kili, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Thorin, Bilbo and 3 others liked this**

 **Fili:** How did you get that video

 **Freya Knight:** The same way I got the one of Gandalf pretending his staff was a light-saber, Thorin dancing to Hey Brother, Balin acting like a ninja, and all other embarrassing video I have

 **Bilbo Baggins:** You must show me those video some time

 **Kili and Fili liked this**

 **Freya Knight:** Any time just ask

 **Fili:** If you ever need anything mischievous to happen or have a bit of fun with us don't hesitate to ask

 **Kili:** We don't charge anything or bite promise

 **Freya Knight:** Speak for yourself wolf boy

 **Fili, Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo liked this**

 **Kili:** Wolf Boy, says the panther girl

 **Fili liked this**

 **Fili** : What does that make me, or shouldn't I ask?

 **Kili:** Shouldn't ask

 **Freya Knight:** A lion boy

 **Bilbo Baggins:** A Wolf, Panther and Lion, I think they suit you, all can be calm and relaxed as well as dangerous, oh and all wild can't forget that.

 **Azog The Defiler:** This conversation is over, Thorin Oakenshield your time is up

 **Freya Knight:** Not to be rude or anything but aren't you supposed to be dead

 **Fili:** Uncle Thorin

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** O.O

 **Kili:** I think he is finally lost for words

 **Freya Knight:** No you think

 **Bofur:** As amusing as I think this is with the sarcasm and particle jokes, I think someone should check on Thorin

 **Bilbo Baggins:** That's a good idea, I nominate Dwalin

 **Fili, Kili, Freya Knight, Nori, Ori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin and Gandalf liked this**

 **Dwalin:** Why me?

 **Gloin:** You failed to noticed what Freya was up to and you happen to be right next door, oh and the toughest dwarf here

 **Nori:** Nice explanation

 **Freya Knight:** Thorin you okay over there, you have gone rather quiet which to be honest is scary

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** That Pale Orc was killed, I killed him how is he alive

 **Azog The Defiler:** How mistake you were, I was injured not killed and still hold to my vow of ending your bloodline

 **Freya Knight:** Azog The Defiler, do you destroy neatly filed paper or something?

 **Fili, Thorin Oakenshield, Kili, Balin, Bifur and Dwalin liked this**

 **Azog The Defiler:** I swear you boy will be the first to die at my hands

 **Freya Knight:** Good luck finding me, since you clearly can't see things properly or read them not sure which

 **Kili:** Here's something we can all do, but before I tell you. AZOG HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY FRIEND

 **Fili:** Azog the Defiler, if you threaten any member of my family or my friends, it won't be Thorin coming for you, it will be me

 **Freya Knight:** What were you going to suggest Kili

 **Kili:** We block Azog the file destroyer

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** Agreed!

 **Fili, Freya Knight, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, Kili and 12 others liked this**

 **Azog The Defiler has been blocked.**

* * *

 _Hey Guys, this was entirely for fun, just come to me when watching LOTR Trilogy. Anyway let me know what you think and whether I should add any more chapters. As normal all rights got to J.R.R Tolkien the creator of The Hobbit and Lord Of The Rings, I only own Freya Knight. Hoped you enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dwalin:** I wonder who **Freya Knight** would end up marrying out of **Fili** and **Kili?**

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** Not this again but if I had to answer I would say **Fili**

 **Balin:** I would have said **Kili** but you would know the three better than anyone

 **Gandalf uploads a video of Freya Knight do the dance to You Just Got Loki'd**

 **Fili, Kili, Thorin Oakenshield and 11 other friends liked this**

 **Freya Knight:** I remember that, I got bored a few days ago

 **Fili:** Nice dance Fre, and what is all this about Marriage

 **Dwalin:** Nothing?

 **Thranduil Greenleaf:** There is clearly something happening although I wouldn't have imagined Dwarves discussing Marriage

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** And this has something to do with you how?

 **Thranduil Greenleaf:** I just happened to be on here and come across this, just added my opinion

 **Kili:** And insult

 **Freya Knight, Fili, Thorin Oakenshield and 12 others liked this**

 **Freya Knight:** About the Marriage thing, **Dwalin** why do you care who I marry?

 **Fili:** That's a good question

 **Bilbo Baggins:** I would loved to have argued and come up with a defence for Dwalin but Freya does have a point

 **Freya Knight liked this**

 **Dwalin:** The answer to your question Freya is because some of us might have wagers on it

 **Kili:** Freya I suddenly know what you mean about having a main target

 **Fili and Freya Knight liked this**

 **Freya Knight:** Then it won't come as any surprise to learn I'm courting both of them

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** WHAT, WHEN, ARE YOU CRAZY AND HOW DID YOU CONVINCE DIS

 **Dis:** Oh Dear Brother it was my idea, it look some convincing to get Freya to agree but it worked

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** WHAT, I'm, I'm, I'm so confused

 **Fili:** Told you we should have waited until he was drunk

 **Freya Knight, Kili, Dis and Dain Ironfoot liked this**

 **Kili:** Besides uncle Thorin we do everything together why not this

 **Nori:** I like your thinking can imagine the wedding already

 **Ori:** I think Thorin has ever fainted or had his life flash before his eyes

 **Bombur:** Or had a heart attack, either way someone should check on him

 **Dori:** This has to be a joke in order for the trio to teach us a lesson about doing wagers on them it has to be it has never happened before

 **Gloin:** If it is a joke then why is Dis part of it

 **Balin:** There is always a first for everything, if it is true I don't see why it can't happened

 **Bofur:** Aye the trio manage to create firsts for a lot of things including getting all of us on here

 **Thorin:** I think I would rather face the bunch of trolls or Azog and Bolg

 **Freya:** Ouch

 **Fili and Kili liked this**

 **Dis** : What exactly is wrong with this, you would get what you want and they would be happy

 **Bifur:** Princess Dis does have a good point there

 **Dwalin:** That is the last thing I would have ever expected

 **Kili:** Do you think we should tell them?

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** Tell us what

 **Freya Knight:** Lord Elrond of Rivendell married us while we were there, A ranger was in attendence and a few other elves.

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** WHAT!

 **Dis:** Aye he was kind enough to send pictures to me, Freya looked so lovely in her white dress

 **Elrond:** I believe the ranger you are referring to is Aragorn son of Arathorn, I have to admit it was a lovely wedding

 **Thranduil Greenleaf:** You married two dwarf men to one dwarf lady are you insane? How could it have been beautiful

 **Aragorn:** Nope not insane he just has respect for others in middle earth that just his own kind plus it was a once in a life time thing to witness

 **Dain Ironfoot:** Alright Freya, Fili, Kili please tell me the truth if this a joke.

 **Dis:** Are there any signs point to it being a joke

 **Freya Knight:** Shall we put them out of their misery although it is fun to watch.

 **Fili:** Okay I married Freya at Rivendell, Kili was a witness. Elrond, Aragorn and Mum all agreed to be part of the joke if we happen to try it

 **Oin:** You got us there laddie, I'm pretty sure Thorin was close to busting a cap

 **Dwalin:** Not close, he did bust a cap

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** You three are minx's but lesson learnt will not do wagers on you three and marriage again

 **Kili:** Oh Uncle Thorin before I forget I married an Elf

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** What! Your joking

 **Tauriel:** Nope that would be me

 **Legolas Greenleaf:** That's why you have been avoiding me when I want to talk about dwarves

 **Thranduil Greenleaf:** Why on earth would you want to talk about such ugly creatures

 **Tauriel uploaded a video of Thranduil talking nicely about dwarves**

 **Freya Knight, Fili, Kili, Thorin Oakenshield and 15 other liked this**

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** Where you mainly talking about me?

 **Thranduil Greenleaf:** No, why would I do that, you are an ugly being with you short hight, beards and long hair

 **Freya Knight:** Looks like Thranduil admires Thorin, and not every dwarf has a beard just the men

 **Bifur:** This conversation is going weird

 **Everyone liked this**

* * *

 _Hey Guys, so that was chapter two, couldn't resist the joke about marriage in there or Thranduil thoughts of dwarves. Let me know if you have any idea's you would like to see on here. Either by leaving a review or PM me._

 _Song You Just Got Loki'd is on YouTube. I do not own it. watch?v=FZD90Uf-31A_

 _I only own Freya Knight all other rights got to J.R.R Tolkien the creator of Middle Earth and the writer of The Hobbit and The Lord Of The Rings. And to Peter Jackson for Tauriel. Happy Reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Freya Knight:** Merry Christmas everyone hope your wishes come true xxx

 **Kili, Fili, Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, and 23 other liked this**

 **Kili:** I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need

 **Fili:** Not this again, you do it every year

 **Freya Knight liked this**

 **Bilbo Baggins:** Wow I really must get to know you all better

 **Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee liked this**

 **Kili:** I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas Tree

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** Remind me not to get you anything next year

 **Dis:** Now now Thorin, you said that last year

 **Freya Knight:** And the year before that :P

 **Kili:** I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know

 **Freya Knight:** Oh for Durin's sake, someone cut the cables

 **Fili:** Already on it **Freya Knight** :D

 **Freya Knight, Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin, Bifur and 9 others liked this**

 **Frodo Baggins:** Uncle Bilbo, do you know these people?

 **Bilbo Baggins:** Indeed I do, they are the dwarves I went on my great journey with

 **Freya Knight:** And Dwelf

 **Kili:** Make my wish come true

 **Dwalin:** Please tell me you found that power cable **Fili**

 **Thorin Oakenshield, Freya Knight, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber, and 6 other liked this**

 **Kili:** All I want for Christmas is …... Yoooooooooooooou

 **Gloin:** And Cut okay that's a wrap everyone

 **Oin:** Do you need a remedy for your throat lad I could hear you from here

 **Freya Knight:** Imagine what it's like being in the same room as him

 **Fili, Thorin Oakenshield, Dis, Dain Ironfoot and Bilbo Baggins liked this**

 **Pippin Took:** I would love to spend the day with the ones that Uncle Bilbo said we were most like

 **Samwise Gamgee:** So Fili, Kili and Freya Knight

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** WHAT! How are my two nephews and Lady Freya similar to your three nephews and their friends?

 **Gandalf:** You mean other than the obvious

 **Aragorn:** This is oddly rather amusing, though not as much as the joke the trio played on the rest of the company

 **Merry Brandybuck:** What joke?

 **Bilbo Baggins: Freya Knight, Fili** and **Kili** got revenge for the wagers the others did on them about marriage

 **Freya Knight:** Good times :D

 **Thorin Oakenshield:** The day you the confused me, made me choke on both food and drink and almost gave me a heart attack

 **Dain Ironfoot:** Don't forget the life flashing before your eyes bit

 **Dis, Fili, Kili, Freya Knight, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bofur and 6 others liked this**

 **Kili:** Why isn't my music working?

 **Freya Knight:** …... :O

 **Fili: Err** the orcs killed the power cable

 **Freya Knight: o.O**

 **Kili:** Yeah right! You should write stories for a living brother

 **Legolas:** Now I can understand what **Aragorn** and **Tauriel** meant by dwarves have sense of humours

 **Dain Ironfoot:** For Durin's sake, elves all the same maybe an exception can be made for **Tauriel**

 **Frodo Baggins:** Who is Durin?

 **Gandalf:** He was the first Dwarven king, his direct descendants are known as the Line of Durin, five of which are on here

 **Samwise Gamgee:** Wait are they who?

 **Freya Knight:** Lady Dis, Thorin Oakenshield, Dain Ironfoot, Fili Lion-heart and Kili Wolf-spirit

 **Frodo Baggins:** Pretty memorable names

 **Dain Ironfoot:** Yeah shame only three of them are true

 **Azog the Defiler:** Now I know who my targets are

 **Freya Knight:** Wow finished destroying the local offices if so there's another block of them a couple streets down

 **Bolg:** Death will come on swift wings to you of Durin's Line

 **Fili:** Death has wings. Are you sure?

 **Kili:** Hey my music centre is working again

 **Bofur:** See if you can scare the pale orcs off lad,

 **Fili, Freya Knight, Thorin Oakenshield and 17 others liked this**

 **Kili:** DO THEY KNOW IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME AT ALL


End file.
